Revenge or is it Love?
by odi101
Summary: Lucy promises she would never fall in love with a greaser; especially Dallas Winston. But when she meets him her life changes. For the better or the worse? Johnny & Dally are still alive. Before Nighty Double, so no Cherry. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: I meet Trouble

"Lucy! I didn't mean to get so drunk-"

" It doesn't matter!" I yelled at him pushing him away from me. " You said what you said and we are through!"

Last night Ricky got drunk. Too drunk. I drove him back to his house and while he was wasted in the front seat he said some interesting things. How I was too uptight and how I should be more like Sylvia, his new girlfriend. The next day I avoided him like crazy. He finally caught up to me while I saw walking home.

" There is no Sylvia!" he lied trying to hold my hand. I yanked it away.

" Yes there is! I know a greaser named Sylvia who does anything to anyone! Leave me alone or I'm calling the cops." I held my books to my chest tighter and walked on faster.

Ricky gave up on being sweet. He yelled at my back " You'll regret this! I swear you will!"

Tears stung at my eyes but I couldn't let myself cry. I've never cried for a boy and I won't start now. After 15 minutes I find myself in front of my house. You could say I'm rich. I have a pretty nice house with a white picket fence. My dad has a real nice job. My mom travels round the world, designing new trends everywhere. She sends money back once a month. I walk through the double doors and immediately head to the kitchen.

If I had a normal life like normal kids, I'd find a batch of fresh cookies waiting on the table. My mom would be at the stove wearing an apron and would smile at me, ask me about my day, and hug me while I told her what happen. But my life wasn't like that. I grabbed a banana off the counter and ate it. If my life were normal we would have dinner. My father would be reading the paper at the table, but put it away when we started to eat. But no, my dad was in his office. Working like always.

I went over to the kitchen table and sat down. I worked on my homework which took me about 30 minutes.

I would usually call up Ricky and ask him if he wanted to see a movie. He'd say he was going to a beer blast. I would say "oh" and say goodbye. But, Ricky is no longer a part of my life now, is he? I am a very quiet girl and usually don't seek revenge, but today was an exception. I quickly dialed Suzy's number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello?"  
"Suzy? Its Lucy. I broke up with Ricky." I told her the whole story and she sympathized with me. I told her I wanted to meet someone new and she offered to go to the drive in tonight. I told her I'd meet her there and thanked her.

I looked at the clock on the kitchen counter. 6:45. I had about an hour and half to get ready. I took the steps two at a time and ran into my bedroom. I flopped onto my big bed.

I thought of my knight in shining armor. He wouldn't have cropped hair like Ricky. He would be tougher; more manly. He could sweep me off my feet more than Ricky ever could.

Revenge would be sweet.

***

" Lucy?" Suzy asked me while we sat in our seats.

" Yes?"  
"Why are those boys staring at us?"

I looked at where Suzy was pointing. There were four greasers there. They were all smoking and leaning on the hood of a rusty car.

" They're just looking at us cause we are so pretty, Susan. Ignore them."

Suzy rolled her eyes. " Well, of course because we're pretty. But, they keep laughing."

" Ignore them." I glared at her. " And stop looking at them," I said through my teeth. I turned my attention back to the screen. It was a car chase with a lot of explosives. Not my thing really. I felt a tab on my shoulder so I turned around to face a very greasy greaser. He had red hair and freckles. His hair was so greased it looked like he hadn't taken a shower in weeks.

" May I help you?" I squeaked.

" Yeah, yeah ya can," he said cocking an eyebrow. " Ya think I could take yas home with meh?" My face got hot and I turned my attention back to the screen. His hand was now on my shoulder. I turned as stiff as I could. His hand started to go to my face. I turned around quickly and slapped him in the face. His eyes got really wide. Then he smiled. He put his hands on my face and leaned in to kiss me. I pushed away with all my might. I saw out of the corner of my eye that a brunette was doing the came to Suzy. He kept grabbing at me. I didn't want to scream but I was close to it.

" Get off of me, you greaser!" I yelled. This only made him come at me more.

I cried a weak "help!" but no one came. Everyone else just stood back and watched.

" Easy, buddy," someone said and yanked the grease off me. I looked up at him and was surprised to see it was a greaser. He had brown hair and was tough looking.

The red-head started to argue but stopped once he looked at the guy.

" Dallas Winston, whatcha doin?" the red head asked.

Dallas got out a cigarette and lit it. " Yeah, man, don't look like miss blondie likes that." He puffed out a perfect circle. He then smiled a crooked smile. " Also, only I can do that. Not a wise guy like yourself." His face turned serious. " Now, get outta here!"

Just like that they scattered. It seemed like they were afraid of him.

I sighed in relief and felt Suzy relax besides me. Dallas sat down besides me and blew out another circle. I felt like I needed to thank him, even if he was a hoodlum.

" Thank you, Mister Winston," I said to him. His eyebrows furrowed together.

" Don't call me that, blondie. Makes me sound like my old man." He turned to look at me. He had shockingly cold brown eyes. I always thought brown eyes were warm. " And I don't like my old man."

"Oh. Sorry."  
He smiled again. " I would be all over you right now, but that red head contaminated you." I leaned away slightly and he laughed. " I won't get your pretty friend either."

There was an awkward silence that followed. I kind of wanted him to go away, but he stayed. It almost seemed like he wanted to make me uncomfortable.

All of a sudden he hollered, " Johhny, Pony, Two-Bit! Get your asses over here, will ya?" I saw a very tan kid and another kid come walking over. They couldn't be more than 13.

" Hey, Dally," the tan one said.

The other kid's eyebrows scrunched together. " You bugging these girls?"

Dallas put his hands behind his head. " What if I am? Whatcha gonna do about it, kid?"

The kid just looked at his feet. Dallas smirked. " That's what I thought." He frowned. " Where the hell is damn Two-Bit?"

" Right here!" a guy said. He put his hands on my shoulders and startled me so I screamed. Two-Bit started laughing.

" This one is jumpy, Dally," he said cocking an eyebrow. What's with greasers and cocking an eyebrow?  
Dallas suddenly got up. He looked down on me and Suzy. " Ya'll want something to drink? How 'bout some Pepsi?" He didn't wait for an answer. He walked towards the concession stand.

The guy named Two-Bit just went on babbling about nonsense. Rodeo…Darry… He kept saying something about soda. I kept telling him that Dallas was getting soda, but he just laughed. He was drunk.

I felt rude seeing the tan boy and other one standing there. I really didn't care that Two-Bit was, as mean as that sounds.

" Would you two like to sit down?" I asked them. The tan one looked at the other boy and he nodded. They sat behind us. They didn't really need an invitation to, but…

" So..." I said trying to start a conversation. " What are your names?"  
Two-Bit yelled pretty loud, " Two-Bit!" I looked at the other two.

The tan one just looked at his feet.

" His name is Johnny." The kid kept fidgeting in his seat. " My name is Ponyboy."

Suzy snorted. " Ponyboy? Yeah, right. I bet your dad is a-"

" Really unique and creative man!" I exclaimed. I saw the look in his eyes and Ponyboy wasn't lying. Ponyboy shifted his eyes down.

" Was a unique and creative man," he mumbled.

"Pardon?"  
Then a Pepsi cup was jutted in my face. I took it and Dallas gave everyone else a drink. He sat next to me and put his arm around the back of my chair. I sat on the tip of my chair. Suzy must of saw me being distressed, because she asked, " How about me and Lucy get you boys some popcorn."

Dallas grunted. " Your name is _Lucy_? Ya look more like a Blondie," he said smirking. I quickly rose from my seat, smoothed out my skirt, and walked with Suzy. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Dallas looking at me while I walked away. Jerk.

As soon as we got in line I said to Suzy, " Good plan you had. We'll ditch them now, right?" It was mean of me to want to, but they weren't us.

Susan looked horrified by the idea. " What ever do you mean? I want to stay!" She started to whisper. " Look, you know how you wanted to pick up a guy and all? This is your chance! That Dally guy is cute! So is Two-bit, but… he isn't really your type."  
I almost gagged from the idea.

" Did Dallas put something in your drink or something!" I exclaimed. " Me and Dallas will never be, nor do I want to." I sighed. " Suzy, I don't want to be mean, but we are on complete different ends on the social status."  
She whined. " But you didn't even give Dally a chance!"  
" Stop calling him Dally. Sounds like you're all buddy-buddy with him." I looked at her suspiciously. " _You _don't like him do you?"

She laughed. " Like I would ever go out with someone like him."  
" That's what I'm saying," I tried to reason with her. " It just wouldn't work."

Suzy rolled her eyes. We were at the counter. She ordered the popcorn and roughly handed me some. She could be so stubborn sometimes. She went on ahead while I trailed behind. To leave or not to leave, is the question. I really wanted to hightail it out of here, but I couldn't just leave Suzy with a bunch of hoodlums. I dragged my feet to my chair and handed Dally my popcorn. He raised one eyebrow.

" I already have one, Blondie."

I shrugged. " I'm…not really hungry."  
He looked at me a little longer but shrugged and started taking fistfuls of popcorn and stuffing it in his mouth. His arm was still around my chair.

Dallas and me? Never. Two-bit? No! Johnny and Ponyboy? Too young, but no.

Suzy had an over active imagination. She had to realize forbidden love just doesn't happen here.

The movie ended and Dallas went to yawn, but put too much weight on one side so he fell over. I couldn't help but laugh. I don't giggle like Suzy. When you giggle you sound more attractive, Susan said. But when I tried to giggle, I sounded like a pig oinking. I either laugh or stay silent. Dallas got up real cool, like he meant to do it. He yawned again.

" That was probably the dumbest movie I've ever seen," he said in a blasé tone.

Ponyboy looked shocked. " Did you even watch all of it, Dal?"

He nodded. " First time I've ever watched a whole movie, I think. But I did get distracted by Blondie's beauty," he finished sounding very cheesy. I felt my face get hot and I knew it was red.

Then Dallas laughed. " But I get distracted by my own beauty, so that ain't saying much." Two-Bit started howling with laughter. Dallas chuckled but didn't really laugh that much. I cleared my throat.

" Well, thank you for watching the movie with us, boys." I reluctantly looked at Dallas. He had a smug look on his face like he knew what I was going to say. I sighed. " And thank you, Dallas, for…getting that guy off of me." I stood up. " Now, if you'lll excuse us."

Suzy stayed sitting looking in deep thought. I nudged her and told her it was time to go. Suddenly, a wide smile broke out on her face.

" Hey, Dally," she said slowly, looking very please with herself. I didn't like that look. " Do you have a car?"

He nodded. " Darry let me use it."

Oh gosh, I knew where this was going. Before I could stop her she asked, " Will you drive us home? It's awful dark out and I really don't want to walk all alone at night."

Dallas smiled a crooked grin. He clearly saw that I was uncomfortable with the idea. And I _knew_ he liked that. He liked making any girl uncomfortable.

" Sure. I'd LOVE that." He looked at me. " You coming, Blondie?" No. No. No. I am not coming. I'd rather walk. I was about to shake my head, when I saw Suzy.

She was looking at Two-Bit. Longingly. I sighed. It seemed like I had been doing a lot of sighing. I nodded. He had an amused look on his face.  
I could only pray that he didn't have any other ideas.

We followed him to the fence. Johnny and Ponyboy were behind us and Two-Bit was in deep conversation with Suzy. Dallas broke out in a grin.

" Well," Dallas started, " since I don't like doing things the legal way, you're gonna either get your clothes dirty or you better not weigh a lot."

We were either going to have to crawl to get through a hole in the fence or we would've to let them lift us up. Suzy giggled.

" Mister Two-Bit, will you?" she asked and he nodded smiling. He put his hands together and she stepped on it. He boosted her up. I swear to God I saw him look under her skirt. Johnny had crawled under and was on the other side. He couldn't possibly catch her and she saw that. She sat on the fence and shimmied her way down. My turn.

Being the girl I was, I did not want to get my clothes dirty. My father would kill me. But I did not want anyone touching me. I made a decision.

I turned to Ponyboy who was looking at the ground.

" Ponyboy," I asked him grabbing his attention, " do you think you can lift me up?" He looked surprised at the request. Dallas and Two-Bit broke out in laughter.

" Pony!" Two-Bit said between laughs. " He can't!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and said firmly, " If he wants to, he can." I looked at him. " What do you say?"

He shuffled his feet. "You sure?"  
"Positive."  
He came over and did the same thing Two-Bit did. I couldn't believe I was doing this. I stepped on his hands and he used all his strength to lift me up. I sat on the sharp points of the fence. I was being idiotic, I know, but I couldn't jump. I never knew I was afraid of heights until now. I told myself I was being stupid, but I never listen to myself. It was a really long way down. I heard the laughing stop.

Suzy was a couple steps away from me. " What's wrong, Lucy? Just jump or do what I did! It's easy!" Easy for you to say. I shook my head. I felt myself getting sticky with sweat.

I looked over my shoulder. ' P-ponyboy? D-o you thi-n-nk you c-can-"

He shook his head. " Sorry."

I gulped. Dallas chuckled. He started to climb the fence like it was a walk in the park. He sat on top of the fence like I was. I was gripping the fence so tightly I would probably have a cut.

Then he pushed me.

I fell. But I landed on my feet. I then realized it wasn't as far down as I thought it was. I also realized I made a complete fool of myself. The guys all came down. Dallas wouldn't stop grinning. We followed them to a rusty blue car. It looked too small for all of us to fit in it. But we did.

Dallas drove, I was in the front seat because Suzy wanted to seat next to Two-Bit, and Johnny and Ponyboy were squished together.

Dallas looked at me. " Where does your lil friend live?" I gave him directions and he grinned. " Better hold on to me real tight," he said and pressed on the gas. We went forward with more speed than I thought was possible.

I gripped the arm rest which had tears and stains on it. How many times would I feel like I was going to die today?

He swerved to avoided hitting something in the road. I was thrown against him and could hear him mutter a string of swear words. I quickly got off of him. Please, God, don't let me die.

The car suddenly stopped and Dallas yelled, " This is your stop!" to Suzy. I was about to get out of the car when Dallas reached over and pulled me away from the door.

Suzy was smiling.

" Just let him take you home," she said giving me a ' better obey me' look. I folded my arms across my chest and looked ahead. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Suzy give Two-Bit something and vice versa. They're trading numbers! Great, my bestfriend is hooking up with…him! We went to the movies to find someone for _me_ not her. I was being completely selfish, I know. But, still, it wasn't fair how she always gets what she wants and gets it fast. It's just not fair. But life's not fair.

Dallas speeded ahead. I told him where I lived and it was quiet.

Then Ponyboy blurted, " Are you feeling okay, Dallas?"  
Dallas looked in the rearview mirror. " Why do you wanna know?"  
Ponyboy reddened. " Well… you're not going all over Lucy and you're…quiet."

I laughed and Dallas narrowed his eyes at me. He turned his attention back to Ponyboy.

" Listen here, punk," Dallas warned in a low voice. " I don't have to fit anyone's preference and if you think I do you better-"

" You know it's true, Dal," Johnny said quietly. Dallas looked like he was going to say something, but stopped. He grumbled to himself more. He pulled up to my house and raised an eyebrow.

" Pretty nice house, Blondie."

" Thanks."  
I opened up the door, thanked them for the ride, and got out. I went over to Dallas' side when he yelled, " Wait! Come back here, quick."  
I rolled my eyes and went to his window.

" Yes?"

" Tell Ricky I said 'Hi'," he said smirking and drove away.

If I had a rock I'd throw it at his car. I took a deep breath and turned around. Almost every light was on inside my house and I knew my dad was up.

I started to walk preparing myself for hell.

Ha, if only I could.

This is much worse.

**A\N: WOW that was long wasn't it?! If you are waiting for my Twilight series I am sorry I am taking sooo long. Busy busy busy busy.  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE [ with a cherry on top ] leave a review. I worked hard on t his so I would like to know how I did! Thanks!!**

**A\N: I know Dally has blonde hair in the book. But I saw the movie and he looks sooooo much better w\ brown hair. So…yeah(:  
**


	2. Chapter 2: Science, Pony, and volcanoes

I opened up the door as quietly as I could. Maybe he was asleep…?  
No such luck. He was at the kitchen table, smoking a cigar. He noticed I had come in, because I saw him look at me, but he didn't let on.

I went to the kitchen and sat across from him. I kept fiddling with my fingers. He still didn't say anything. I played with my necklace. Silence.

Finally he slammed his cigar down.

" Where the hell have you been?" he yelled at me.

" The movies with Suzy."  
" Really? And did you even think of what time it was? Look at the clock right now!" I looked over at the clock. 10:30. I was 15 minutes late.

" Dad, I didn't…"  
" Didn't what? Didn't think?" he exploded. His face was getting a strange red. " AND LOOK AT YOUR CLOTHES!"

I thought my clothes were clean, but I saw a smudge of dirt near my shoulder.

" I can explain, I-"

" YOU CAN EXPLAIN?" his eyes were bulging dangerously. " Explain the fact that I've been waiting here for you to be back! And you went out in public like _that!_ Don't you have any class?"

My eyebrows furrowed together. " Like what? I didn't have that smudge when I arrived."

" You're not wearing any clothes your mother sends you!"

" Her skirts are always too-"

" So what? It's free clothes!" he stood up. " Why would I want clothes that my own mother makes for me? The ones she slaves over and doesn't have to send at all! I'd rather waste money on other clothes that are extremely expensive!"  
" I don't like to go shopping, though-"

" Stop talking back, Lucille! You are grounded for three days, don't make it more!"

" But-"

" No buts!"

I sat there and looked at him. I was fifteen minutes late! Couldn't he cut me some slack, just this once?  
As if he had been reading my thought, he said, " First it's coming a little late. Then you're out smoking and drinking. THEN your grades start to go down. AND THEN YOU WIND UP IN JAIL!"

Normally I would just stay quiet. After dumping Ricky, having greasers drive me home, and my father yelling at me- it was just too much.

" How am I going to wind up in prison? I was 15-"

" NO BACKTALKING! YOU'RE GROUNDED ONE WEEK! NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM, RIGHT NOW!" he screamed at me. I threw my chair back and ran up to my room. I made sure to slam my door just so he'll hear me. It wasn't fair!

I went to the closet and putted on my nightgown. I wasn't tired at all. I walked over to my window.

It was a still night without a trace of Dallas and his group, thank God. I looked at the other houses; almost exact replicas of my house, just different colors. Isn't that a nice feeling? Knowing you're not one of a kind. Common. I didn't want to get yelled at again so I slipped under the covers. My dad usually wasn't that mean. Well, I usually didn't break the rules or curfew. It didn't matter if this was my first time coming home late. Didn't matter how I got straight A's. Doesn't matter.

I shuddered and clutched the blankets closer to me. And it wasn't from the cold.

***

Four days had past since my punishment. It was Wednesday and I was bored in science class. The teacher was drawling on and on about something I already knew. We learned this in like sixth grade. I kept drawing hearts on my paper. Over and over. Doodling was a habit of mine. I got yelled by my dad once for it. Then Mrs. Chapman said something that caught my attention.

" I can clearly see that you young students are not interested in my lecture," she said. I swear I saw her narrow her eyes at me. " So, I will do something I do not usually assign." She smiled. " Group projects!"

There were a couple murmurs around the room. Some excited, some not so much. As long as I didn't get partnered up with a boy, I was fine.

Mrs. Chapman went to her desk and got something that was under it. A top hat. She brought it up to the front of the class.

" Connor?" she called out. " Come and pick a name out of the Hat of Wonder." Cheesy name. Connor shuffled his feet to the hat. He rummaged around inside without looking and picked out a name. His face turned bright red.

" Well, Connor, who did you get?" she asked.

He stuttered the name, " Ash-hley."

Everyone's head whipped back to Ashley. She was one of the few popular girls that were actually smart. She didn't let on her feelings.

This went on for awhile. My name wasn't called out once.

Finally, Mrs. Chapman said, " Lucille?" I walked up nervously. I reached inside the hat. There weren't a lot of names in it. I chose the one on the very bottom. I pulled it out and slowly opened the slip of paper.

" Ponyboy Curtis?" I read. Ponyboy…Ponyboy…Ponyboy! He was the one at the movies. He's in my class? I looked towards the back of the room and I see him taking notes. Either he didn't hear me or was ignoring me. I got my stuff together and went to sit next to him.

It startled him when I put my books down. He gave me a confused look.

" We're science project partners," I told him. I looked at his face for emotion. He looked pleased but he could be a good actor. I mentally kicked myself for not knowing he was in my class.

Mrs. Chapman said loudly, " Pick your science project with your partner. I'm in a generous mood so pick whatever you want! I have to catch up on some grading anyway." With that she went to her desk.

We kind of just sat there looking at each other. After a while I cleared my throat and said, " So…what do you think we should do?"

All he did was shrug.

" Want to make a volcano or something?" I asked.

" Sure."

He was very talkative, wasn't he? Just couldn't shut him up.

I just wrote down in my notebook what we would need. My cousin did a volcano project before. I remember her calling me the day before panicking. Her dog had actually eaten the volcano she made. So I had my dad drive me to her house and we stayed up to two working on it. The next day I had forgotten to do my homework so I had twenty points taken off an assignment, got yelled at by the librarian for forgetting my overdue book, and I had forgotten to study for a test. And she got a one-hundred on the assignment. Anyway, the point of the story is to say I know what we are going to have to do.

I glanced over at Ponyboy and saw that he was drawing something in his notebook. He was scrunched over it, so I couldn't completely see it. I tried to slyly look over his shoulder, but he noticed I was looking and slammed the notebook shut.

He cleared his throat and said, " So… what are we going to do?"  
I resisted rolling my eyes. Ponyboy seemed nice, but wasn't he listening?  
" Well, like I said, we are going to do a volcano…Unless you have any other ideas?" He shook his head. " Good. First, we are going to have to do some research about volcanoes and stuff. How about you and me go to the library after school and get some books about them." His ears got red. "…Is that alright with you?"

" Oh, yeah. Yeah, it's fine." He looked sheepish. " Just…surprised."

" At what?"

He looked at his hands. " That…uh, you'd be seen with me. That's all."

I let that sink in. Would I be seen with him? Who would be at the library, anyway? I knew my classmates, well most of them, and it always seem they waited until the last minute. I've gotten a lot of calls the day before the assignment was due, asking me tons of questions. I was ninety-nine percent positive no one would be there. How selfish could I get?

I smiled. " Well, we do have to get this done." It was my turn to be sheepish. " I must warn you now; I am a control freak. I hate waiting until the last minute and I like getting good grades," I warned him in a low tone. I smiled again. " Speak now or forever hold your peace. It isn't too late to switch partners."

He smiled. His smile touched his eyes. " Nah. You're the only girl that's a Soc who'd be seen with me."

I was touched by his words and mentally kicked myself again for every thinking of him as just another Grease. If those mental kicks were real, I'd be black and blue.

We talked about what we'd do and then the bell rang. I waved and said, " See ya after school, Ponyboy." He waved back and I walked away a little lighter in my step.

School went by fast. Suzy surprised me at lunch by saying she was having thoughts about calling up the guy we saw at the Nightly Double. I tried to talk her out of it but she said I was superficial. She said I was shallow thinking she couldn't love someone who wasn't rich. I snapped back at her that she couldn't love him; she had just met him! She had picked up her tray and stomped away. Everyone else at our table looked at me.

Was I shallow? I just didn't want her to get hurt, right?

Right?

With a heavy mind, I walked into the library. Personally, I love libraries. The books call my name saying, _Read me, Lucille. I almost always have a happy ending! _

Yeah, I know it's cheesy. And that is exactly why I don't ever go to the library with my friends. I'd end up like Katharine Toney. She is a huge reader and isn't afraid to show it. She gets made fun of constantly. I feel sorry for her, but I can't do anything. Well, I can, but I am too much of a coward. I can read thousands of books and lie to Suzy about how many. I love her, but she wouldn't understand.

I looked around for Ponyboy, but he wasn't in sight. I put my books on an empty table and went to the geographical section to look for books on volcanoes. After picking out a couple of books I went back to my table. I looked around, but he still wasn't here. I sighed and started taking notes about volcanoes. After going through one book I was getting ticked. I thought Ponyboy would be different. For once I wouldn't have to do all the work, but no, he is just like everyone else.

Fuming, I slammed my book shut. I got a glare from the librarian and I was tempted to stick out my tongue, but I didn't. I sighed (again) and started working on the second book.

Halfway through the book, I was startled by books being dropped on the table. I looked up and saw Ponyboy with a grim look on his face. I felt like yelling at him, but the look on his face made me soften up a bit.

" What's wrong, Ponyboy?" I asked. I didn't want to be noisy, but I was curious.

He shrugged. " I'm fine. Sorry I'm late. Let's get started."  
I decided not to push it so I told him what we needed to do. After thirty minutes of silence I was getting bored. I had finished my books and Ponyboy was still writing.

" I'll be right back," I whispered. He didn't say anything, so I took it that he heard me. I walked over to Romance section. (I am a sucker for romances.) After selecting a few books and checked them out, I go back to our table. Ponyboy was playing with his pen. He was obviously done.

" So, find anything useful?" I asked. He shrugged.

" You're not much of a talker, are you?" I didn't want to be rude, but it was pretty obvious. Suzy said _I_ was quiet; she should see Ponyboy.

He snorted. " You should see Johnny." Then his ears got really red and he shut his mouth.

I didn't want to go back to work (for once) so I asked him, " So, are you and Johnny close?"  
"Best buds."

" What about that boy who tried to pick up my friend at the movies?" I tried to recall his name, " Um… Two-Bud?"

Ponyboy laughed. " Two-Bit. And yes, not as close, but good ole' Two-Bit can make you laugh when you wanna cry."

" What about…" I didn't want Ponyboy to know I still remembered his name. It's not like I liked him. It was actually the complete opposite. I despised him. But, I couldn't lie to him, " Dallas?"

His face looked weird. Not exactly sad, nor mad, but…I couldn't place what emotion was across his face. " Dal? Not really. He's…" he looked at his fingers, " complicated."

I let it go at that.

" Any siblings?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

Ponyboy's face lit up. " Yeah, two brothers. Sodapop and Darry."

He went on to talk a lot about Sodapop. " He looks kind of like a movie star. He is really funny and nice and sweet and caring. Everyone loves him. I want to be like him when I gets older. Except for dropping out…Anyways, I love him to death."

" What about your other brother…Darry?"

Ponyboy's face clouded up. " Not much to say. He is cold and mean and I know he wishes he could throw me in a boy's home. He hates me."

I had never seen him look so mean. Well, I hadn't known him real well, but still. I didn't know he was capable.

" That probably isn't true, he might have-"

" I know it's true. Don't you go telling me otherwise."

I was taken aback a little, but asked him another question. " Where's your dad work, then?"

His face got hard. "Heaven. Same as Mom."

"Oh, gosh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He shrugged again. " It's fine." He glanced at the clock on the wall. " I better get a goin'. Thanks." And with that he walked away.

Who knew a greaser could have such a messed up life?

And with that comment, I wanted to choke myself for calling him a greaser. Again.

**A|N: I HATE THIS CHAPTER! I apologize for it being so cliche, how pony and lucy just happen to be science partners. But I needed to give a push, so the story isn't that exciting, sorry. Thanks for the reviews(: **


End file.
